


little kitty on a roof

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Blanc Week 2021 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blanc Week 2021, Day 6: Little Kitty on a Roof, Emotional Hurt, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: This was wrong. Everything was wrong. Her Chaton could never be so cold-hearted and lifeless.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Blanc Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	little kitty on a roof

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing betas AutumnIvory and WonderfilledAnnabeth.

“Chat, I didn’t know. How could I have known?” 

“Secret identities, remember, Marinette?” Blanc spat out her name like dirt on his tongue

“If I knew that it would have led to this…” Ladybug trailed off. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. Her Chaton could never be so cold-hearted and lifeless.

* * *

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. Nothing was left to say. He was so harsh and cruel. Why? Why did he mess up like the idiot he was? He was empty, nothing left to give. How could Marinette fall in love with a failure like him?

He had said those things out of anger. But, now it was too late to go back in time. How ironic actually, Bunnyx could save him, make him happy again. He would give anything for things to go back to the way they’d been.

_“Isn’t the princess supposed to stay by her prince’s side forever? You lied to me again Marinette.”_

_“I thought that you could bring me joy, Marinette. I thought you were different from the others. But it turns out that you're just like my father! You’re breaking more than my heart, Marinette!”_

He winced. Anger was a strange emotion. He never wanted to see his lady cry, but it wasn’t his place to comfort her.

Leaping across the buildings, he sat on the Montparnasse Tower. He was all alone now, his lady probably hated him.

“Little kitty on a roof, all alone with his lady…” Quite ironic, for he was actually sitting on a roof all alone without his lady.

And just when he thought all hope was gone, she was back. But she wasn't _his_ lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with Blanc Week!!


End file.
